Live
by MysteriousStarzzz
Summary: Lucy came down with a serious illness, and she doesn't show any signs of getting better. Natsu is extremely worried for her and can't take the thought of her dying. How will these two get over this obstacle? {Nalu}


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

Lucy coughed violently as Natsu threaded his fingers through her hair and said reassuringly words to her. It was no use, her coughing wouldn't cease. Her coughs racked her body as each cough got more intense than the last. It was painful to Natsu's ears to hear her cough so painfully. His heart clenched as he slipped a hand under her back and rubbed soothing circles in hopes to relieve the pain.

"N-N-Nat...su, water….," Lucy's weak and choked voice called out.

Instantly, Natsu got the glass of water and went to her side, helping her sit up with some difficulty. Natsu winced as he could feel the bones under his hands. He held the glass of water to her lips as she drank slowly. The cool liquid went down her throat and managed to soothe the raging fire inside her. She sank back to the bed and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down.

Natsu let out a sigh as he sat on the chair next to the bed. He ran his hands through his messy, unkempt hair. When was the last time he brushed his hair? He wearily looked around the room. Clothes and other objects were strewn across the room. His stomach growled, but he paid no mind to it. The hunger was numb to him. Everything was numb to him. He rubbed his eyes, knowing that he didn't get enough sleep anymore. The only feeling he could feel is losing his lover. That feeling… he can't describe it into words. There is no word in the world to express what he is feeling now.

His eyes traveled to his lover's body. Her skin was so pale, pale as a white bedsheet. You could evidently see the bones on her skin and the hollowness of her cheeks. Her hair was all over the pillow, but it no longer had the golden shine. It was a dull yellow, bleak. Her eyes were the same when she would open them. They were lifeless. There was no warmth in her eyes, the warmth Natsu seeks comfort in. She was so weak and fragile, to the point she can't even walk. She stays in bed all day, with Natsu constantly looking after her with a desperate, worried expression. She was slowly being withered away from him.

Natsu shook his head. He grabbed her feeble hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles. It came out of the blue one day. She was cooking in the kitchen, making a favorite dish for him, when suddenly she collapsed. Natsu immediately got the doctor, but he couldn't pinpoint what was the problem. By this time, Lucy was having difficulty breathing and eating food. The doctor prescribed Lucy some pills, but they did nothing. Whatever was inside Lucy's body, it ate the pills like it was a snack and kept on tormenting her body. There was nothing the doctor could do. After that, there was not a single day that was happy for Natsu. He blocked everything out and his sole focus was Lucy.

Natsu refused to let Lucy die. He can't fathom the idea of death claiming his lover, when only they got married a year ago and was going on with their lives happily. He _can't_ let her die. If she dies, then he dies on the inside, his despair gnawing at him from the inside out. Life wouldn't be worth living anymore if Lucy's not by his side. They've always been together, childhood friends, to best friends, to lovers, and to husband and wife. He'd lose his reason to live if she's gone from the world. He hopes that she'll recover, but his hope begins shrinking after each passing day.

Why must she die? Natsu wondered everyday painstakingly. Lucy is by far the most kindest, generous person in the world in Natsu's eyes. She's charming, clever, beautiful, understanding, and so much more. He promised Lucy's parents, he swore in front of their graves that he would protect and love Lucy till the day he died and after dying. His love for her is endless, a vast, never ending sky of love.

Natsu began slipping in and out of conscious. Sleep has caught up to his body and it's been taking a toll on him. His eyes began drooping as he began leaning forward. He tightened his grip on Lucy's hand as he lay next to her stomach.

"Please… don't let her be taken away from me,... don't leave me….." Natsu whispered desperately as his eyes fluttered closed.

Lucy awoke to the pain that was beginning to form in her body once more. She inwardly let put a frustrated sigh. She hates being confined to the bed and not being able to anything. When she thinks she's going to get better, the pain comes back and tortures her endlessly. It was getting too much for her to handle.

She came to the conclusion that she rather die than being alive and dragging out her life.

 _Just end my life already, what have I got to lose?_

She turned her head and her breath hitched. Next to her was her husband, Natsu, laying his head next to her stomach. One of his hands held one of her own, emitting a comforting warmth. His fingers coiled around her hand, desperately. He was breathing softly, the rhythmic rise and fall of his back. His hair was everywhere, but it was more messy than usual. Usually, his hair would be messy, but in that spikey, cool, kinda way. Now it's everywhere, sticking up in random places. She looked at the room, or what she could see without further progressing her pain, was that things were everywhere. Nothing was cleaned or organized. She again went back to look at Natsu.

She let out a small gasp. He hasn't been eating properly, and he has thinned down by a lot. Heck, he properly didn't even eat _anything_ , judging by his build now. His eyes had dark bags under them, digging into his skin. He didn't sleep as much.

Tears began pricking at the corner of her eyes. Her heart felt like it was constricted by chains. She didn't know whether the pain was from her body or not.

Who was she kidding? She had _everything_ to lose if she died. She would lose Natsu. She wouldn't see him again. She wouldn't wake in the morning, feeling his arms around her as she basks in his warmth. She wouldn't feel his hugs. She wouldn't feel his kisses. She would lose Natsu if she died. And he would lose himself.

Tears began silently falling from her cheeks. This man gave her everything, and is still giving everything he has to offer. His love, attention, kisses, anything she would ask for or even want, he would get it for her. After this cursed sickness claimed her, he did nothing but hunch over her form, being attentive to her every need. He didn't care about his health, he put hers first. He didn't care if he would become a walking skeleton, if his Lucy survives, that's all that matters.

"Lucy… don't leave me…. Please…. I need you…," Natsu mumbled in his sleep. That tug on Lucy's heart.

She now felt guilty and foolish for ever thinking that she wanted to die. It was selfish. She would've left Natsu all alone. He's done everything for her, and here she was, wanting to throw her life away. No, she wouldn't die, she wouldn't allow it. She's going to live, for both Natsu and hers sake.

 _Screw death._

"I'm going to live," Lucy said with resolve. The pain felt numb to her now. Her body may be screaming in agony now, she doesn't know anymore. She smiled at Natsu.

"I'm going to live."

Natsu awoke to the feeling of something running through his hair. It felt nice. It's been awhile since he slowed down and felt...relaxed.

Wait.

Natsu's eyes flew open and he immediately looked up.

In front of him was Lucy with a smile. Albeit it was a weak smile, but it was a _smile_. Her eyes were radiant, shining with resolve. She looked _alive_ , filled with energy. She was radiating with life. Her hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch, sighing in bliss.

"I'm going to live," Lucy said firmly. Natsu's eyes looked at Lucy's, his gaze unwavering.

"Things seem bad, it seems grim and slim, but I'm going to live. I'm not dying, I don't want to die. I want to be with you, always. I love you Natsu."

That did it. It broke the dam of emotions and tears that has been locked up inside Natsu. It has now been let loose. He sprang forth, locking his lips with Lucy's. He made sure not to be too rough with her as he felt her kiss back. Tears streamed down his face as emotions sprang forth in his body.

He kept on kissing her, giving some time in between to catch her breath. At last, he rested his forehead against hers. His bangs tickled a bit. His eyes was filled with love, just pure, genuine, love.

"God, Lucy.. I love you so, so much. Nothing can describe what I'm feeling right now, I'm so… happy. I love you, I love you…," he kept on repeating breathlessly as Lucy wiped his tears away with her fingers. He pressed another gentle kiss on her lips. Unspoken words were said as their love for one another passed between them. He blissfully sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Natsu, you should sleep," Lucy said with concern as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Mhmm…,"

Lucy tugged on Natsu's shirt. He took it as an invitation to lay with her. He moved his exhausting, dead weight body under the covers of the bed. He never realized how insanely soft the bed was, like clouds. Yea, a bed of clouds… that would be nice. He wrapped his arms around his lover, carefully, as he pulled her to his body. He tucked her head under her chin as he buried his head in her hair. Within seconds, he fell asleep.

Lucy giggled. She knew how extremely tired he was. And he did it just for her. She felt all bubbly inside. She never knew someone could be so devoted and loyal to someone, and yet, there is that person next to her. She felt warm all over. Heck, she didn't even feel the hammering pain in her body. It was as if Natsu's warmth and love was dispelling all the pain in her body. No, she _believed_ it was because of Natsu that the pain was slowly starting to dissipate. It's because of Natsu that she's pushing on living, fighting. She wants to stand by him, love him. She knows that they'll get through it together.

She kissed Natsu's neck, and in response, his hold tightened around her. They're going to be okay.

 _We're going to be okay_

They'll make it through this.

Together.

 **A/N: YESH I WROTE SOMETHING. I quite liked writing this one. It was a bit iffy in the beginning and the end, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
